The Neighbour
by Loli-chan Jeff Uchiha-Killer
Summary: Kesendirian dirumah adalah kebosanan Sasuke. Namun diluar dugaannya telah membuat tetangganya terganggu oleh kegiatan abalnya/AU


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Family/Horror**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, pasaran, garing, abal, typo(s), banyak kata-kata ulang!**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen kalau Horror'nya sangat tidak terasa! Nata tidak pandai membuat cerita Horror!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**The Neighbour**

…

Kesendirian dirumah adalah sesuatu yang amat-amat membosankan ketika hendak mengerjakan kegiatan. Namun bagi sebagian besar orang-orang menanggapi bahwa dirumah _sendiri_ adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan, apalagi takut dengan sosok bernama Hantu.

Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

Kini kegiatannya hanya mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruang tengah, terkadang duduk manis di sofa saat ia mulai lelah berkeliling tanpa tujuan.

Sasuke sangat bosan hari ini. Dari pagi hingga malam ditinggal melulu oleh kedua orang tuanya, ditambah lagi oleh _Aniki_'nya yang tega memilih bermain bersama _geng_'nya daripada dengan _Otoutou_ tersayangnya.

Uchiha Bungsu itu ingin keluar rumah, namun dengan siapa?

Daripada harus mati bosan terduduk sendiri diruang tengah, kini Sasuke memilih beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Kemudian menutup pintu kamar dan segera memutarkan lagu _favorite_'nya. Dan kalau bisa, Sasuke tidak segan-segan mengeraskan _volume_ lagunya. Lalu Uchiha itu segera menaiki _King Size_ miliknya dan menari-nari dengan sesuka hati diatasnya.

Sasuke Uchiha terkenal dengan sifat pendiam, sedikit sombong dan ke'tidakmanusia'annya selalu menolak ajakan kencan dari _Fansgirl_'nya. Namun itu semua hanyalah sifat turun-temurun seorang Uchiha. Mau tahu sifat Sasuke yang asli?

Sifat aslinya sekarang telah keluar. Menari-nari diatas ranjang mewahnya dan sesekali teriak-teriak layaknya tarzan nyangkut dipohon. Dan untunglah hanya _Aniki_'nya yang mengetahui sifatnya.

KRING KRING

Suara deringan telepon telah menghentikan aksi setengah gila pemuda itu. Sasuke mendecih kesal dan langsung melesat menuruni anak tangga, kemudian gagang telepon kini menempel pada telinga kanan Sasuke.

"_Moshi-moshi_.."

Hening. Tidak ada suara dari seseorang disana.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"…"

TREK

"Ck, masih saja ada orang iseng malam-malam begini!" Gumamnya sedikit menggeram dan berbalik menuju kamarnya kembali.

Lagi, Sasuke memutarkan lagu namun kali ini dengan _volume_ yang begitu keras. Ia hendak menaiki _King Size_'nya kembali.

KRING KRING

Uchiha itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menuruni anak tangga dengan tampang kusut, dan menempelkan gagang telepon pada telinganya.

"_Hn?_"

"…"

"_Moshi-moshi_?!" Desis Sasuke mulai emosi.

"…"

TREK!

"JIKA ORANG ITU MENELEPON KEMBALI, SAAT ITU JUGA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" –BRAK!

Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat kasar kemudian mengeraskan lagunya kembali dengan _volume_ yang amat kencang. Kesabarannya telah habis karena perbuatan sang penelepon iseng.

Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

KRING KRING

Kini ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal sampai telepon tersebut berhenti berdering.

KRING KRING

"ARGH!" Jeritnya frustasi dan kembali mengangkat telepon dengan kilatan iblis yang amat membara.

"_JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU BERHENTI MELAKUKAN KEGIATAN TIDAK BERGUNA INI, AKU AKAN MENEMUIMU DAN KAU AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN KEMATIANMU!_"

"_Tenanglah, Teme. Ini aku, Dattebayo! Aku sudah membuatmu kesal ya? Hehehe.._"

Seketika emosi Uchiha itu menurun drastis ketika mendapati bahwa yang menelepon adalah…

"_Na…Naruto?!_"

"_Wah syukur deh jika emosimu telah mereda, Dattebayo!_"

"…"

"_Oh yeah! Tujuanku meneleponmu umm… tidak penting sih untukmu hehe, tapi tolong ya? Kecilkan volumenya, aku dan kedua orang tuaku disini sangat terganggu, Dattebayo._"

"…"

"_Bisa kan, Teme?_"

TREK

Kini tubuh Sasuke membeku ditempat dengan ekspresi yang sukar diartikan. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur menatap kosong telepon rumah itu dan langsung melesat tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu langsung mematikan lagu dan terduduk lemas disisi ranjang. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa miris, namun tiba-tiba digantikan oleh tatapan sendu seraya ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Tidak ada satupun tetangga disekitar rumahku kecuali Keluarga Namikaze. Itupun Keluarga Namikaze telah dibantai oleh kawanan perampok. Termasuk Naruto."

**~END**

**HUUWWAAAA! Horrornya tidak terasa banget ya, kan?! TToTT**

**Dan maaf jika Fanficnya sangat pendek, habisnya jalan cerita di otak Nata berhenti disitu QAQ**

**Sebenarnya Nata ingin bikin Gore, tapi masih bingung mau pakai pairing mana.**

**Ada yang mau kasih saran atau lainnya? O_o *Plaked**

**Naruto**** : Apa'an nih?! Masa aku diceritakan sudah mati?!**

**Nata ****: Kan yang penting tidak mati di Anime.**

**Naruto**** : Oooohhhh… *Begonya kumat**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Mind to Review! ;) XD**


End file.
